


Shape-Shifter Zote

by Echovous



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hypocrisy, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Shapeshifting, Short One Shot, Stalking, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echovous/pseuds/Echovous
Summary: Zote didn’t conform to the cowardice of his kind...Based on the comment “what if Zote is the same species as Nosk but just sucks” because I like that comment.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Shape-Shifter Zote

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed another fic with a similar concept that I wasn’t aware of when writing this: “Camouflage of Great Renown” by SqueakyClam. 
> 
> This is in no way an attempt to copy that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Zote didn’t conform to the cowardice of his kind. He preferred to face his adversaries like a _warrior_ , not some skittish recluse. 

When his weak-minded siblings were consuming their eggshells for precious calories, Zote was sharpening his forelimbs. When they were burrowing underground, he was patrolling through the tunnels searching for danger. And when his siblings were foolishly wasting their energy on mimicry, he was preparing for battle! 

_He was Zote! If he were to sustain himself, he’d bring down his prey with his own claws—not some cheap lure!_

So he began his search through the tunnels of Deepnest. All around him, creatures scurried away at his approach. None dared to test their might against him!

_Although he would need to find a meal fast..._ It had been only hours since his hatching and every step had his skeletal form shaking with hunger. To keep himself going, he constantly reminded himself of the satisfaction he would feel when he freshly killed a meal for himself. _Much better than luring in a mentally unstable bug!_

Zote was reduced to a slow crawl by the time he heard the cry of a wounded beast. _Prey!_ He picked up his pace, squeezing through a narrow tunnel to emerge into an open cave. Inside, a large armored bug laid on its side. It’s back had been gouged out, and fluid leaked from its internals. Though, whatever had gouged it wasn’t here. 

_They probably heard him coming and feared his immense strength!_

Zote approached the wounded bug. It shrieked at him and tried to flail its legs, but Zote was quickly able to pin it to the cave floor. His sharpened legs pierced directly through its carapace, squishing through the juicy internals. The bug shrieked again, but Zote payed it no mind. Instinct was telling him to eat, so he held the bug’s exoskeleton open and lowered his jaws to begin his feast. 

— —

Now pleasantly full, Zote continued his journey to fight a worthy adversary. 

As he traveled, he began to realize that Deepnest was full of no warriors! Small bugs ran from him! Burrowed into the ground! Larger bugs foolishly paid him no mind! They actively avoided him—including the large centipedes in the upper tunnels! 

Zote needed to get out, so he did, climbing through the upper tunnels to reach a shaded forest. 

He began to search, skittering through Greenpath. To his dismay, there were no warriors here either! All he saw was foolish mimicry! Moss-pelted bugs attempting to fade into the shrubbery, and non-sentient plants, scheming to entrap and entangle! Even when he attempted to fight these cowards, they only receded back into the dense forest! _Where were other warriors?! It seemed as though he were the only one!_

Zote proudly patrolled the thick thorn paths, claiming this territory as a hard earned battleground. 

Until he saw _her..._

When he’d seen the tiny creature in a silk-woven dress, he was immediately brought back to Deepnest. He’d seen bugs — weavers who’d ran from him —with the same red silk, but this little creature didn’t share the appearance of a weaver. She stood proudly, almost guardian-like over Greenpath. She looked as if she’d defend it. 

Zote called out in a challenge. She didn’t answer. When he began his charge towards her, she retreated back into the forest. _Foolish! He would not be deterred from prey so easily!_ Zote continued to follow her, tearing through the undergrowth with sharped limbs. He could see her ahead of him! He was so close! Just—

In a quick movement, the tiny creature threw her needle back at him, stabbing him straight through his shoulder. He roared at her, continuing his charge as she pulled her needle back. Zote didn’t realize that she’d ripped two of his limbs out of their sockets before he tumbled over on four uneven legs. 

When he’d managed to push himself up, the tiny creature had escaped. 

— —

Now, Zote was wandering through Greenpath. He wanted to fight a true warrior more than anything! He needed to find that pseudo-weaver, but he couldn’t get close to her! 

Zote didn’t give up. He used every tool in his arsenal. Including... less desirable methods... His shapeshifting that was coded into his species. While he wanted to get as far away from it as possible, he couldn’t deny its usefulness. 

Not for mimicry, not for hiding, but for creating a new identity for himself...

By chance, he saw a tiny Vessel, one of the ones he’d seen his kind round up and consume. The Vessel was wandering through Greenpath, seeming to analyze every leaf. Zote was about to forget this Vessel and keep on his search for the pseudo-weaver who’d crippled him when he saw it stumble across the largest moss charger he’d ever seen.

Zote’s attention was now focused on the Vessel. It stood still as the moss charger glided across the forest floor. He was sure it would be taken out, but it wasn’t. The Vessel sidestepped, swiping its nail across the moss charger’s flesh. It screeched and dove back into the leaf litter, coming up again to strike.

Zote felt his form morphing... _shrinking_ as he watched. His claws lost their spines, becoming arms, his long tail disappeared, and his head grew horns, exoskeleton turning bright white. 

This knight may not be a warrior like he was, but they may be a suitable base for his new identity...


End file.
